User blog:Kevsuc/Guidelines for Events (2): Recurring Events
Below are some quick guidelines for creating an Event guide. There will be two separate Event article types: the ones that may occur many times with the same goal, and ones with unique goals that will not repeat (challenges or missions). The second one will be explained in a different guideline. Need an important note that many events present may violates this guideline, it can be much customized - depends on the event itself. A blank template (a source code) is supplied at the bottom of the blog post so you can copy and paste easily when a new cookie is released. EventInfobox2 This event requires EventInfobox2, which are adjusted for recurring events. It consists of: Title - The most common way to get event title is the newsletter's header. However, when the newsletter's header sometimes confusing, too long, or not present, titles can be based on the newsletter's title when opening the mailbox or self-named. Here are few notable cases: *Title based from header: Burning Time and 1st Anniversary Alphabet Round Up! *Title based from mailbox title: Episode 3 Achievement Event (May 2015) *Title was self-named: Target Event (July 2015) Image - The image can be the newsletter announcing the event, or any screenshot that explains the game in overall. You can upload image of your screenshot but make sure you have compressed the file size into roughly below 200 kB for a faster upload. Caption - can be used to adding some details after the image. Just type normally and infobox will automatically translates text into italic. When there's no caption, please remove the image caption tag or leave it empty so it will disappear. Type - is the event type. The naming convention can be based on the event title, if the event's objection is pretty clear. But when it's not very unclear, a short phrase can be added to avoid confusion. You may also consult the correct name for event type with User:Tricoro. Here are some examples: Times - Is a count of how many times the event has appeared. First - Is the first appearance's date. Status - Is the event's activity status. Naming Convention Many times the name was based on the title when the event appears first time. Sometimes event name can be changed, but the article name change will only take place when the change has become stable and permanent. It is not always necessary to put "(event)" at the back of the article name, but when the event name might be confused with other pages, you might need to add it. Article Body Article Body consists of: Overview - You can summary the event's history, brief rules, or other content related to the cookie here, just like what you see in Wikipedia. A good overview will be around 2-3 paragraphs long. Most events in Cookie Run doesn't have a complex rules, so you may need only one paragraph here to explain them. Some event need a longer rules and walkhthrough, they can be included in a separate way below the overview. Don't forget start the article with the event's name in bold. Also, bold any aliases (such as former name, informal name, etc). List of Occurrences - Lists all the date when the event occurs. When the event doesn't have a specific difference between one and another, you can simply put them in a numbered list or table. However, when the event is slightly customized (such as Win Prizes Everyday!), the event date will be sorted in Header 2 style and such details will be added in a separate paragraph and tables. Sometimes a different EventInfobox can be used too. Much events will reward you with currencies and boosts, and to help visualize the article, see these blog posts: currency icons and boost icons for more details. Article Bottom Most article bottoms are optional and only when needed. Gallery - The gallery contents mainly different types of newsletters or also a screenshot when you're playing any cookie, showing the event is in effect. The guide for creating a Gallery is here. Trivia - You can fill this section with any interesting or amusing facts about the event. References - You can make a footnote or inserting a citation source, and showing them up at the bottom of the article. Click here for the guide. Category - Category helps managing articles and searching related items easier. When you're adding EventInfobox2 at the top of the article, Events category will be automatically added. Blank Template for Recurring Events '' is List of Occurences and Rewards #Date 1 #Date 2 #Date 3 Date 1 Trivia *Trivia 1 *Trivia 2 Gallery Footnotes Category:Blog posts